Ghosts From My Past
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Suze's past comes back to haunt her. A Mediator Reunion. Sequel to 'If You Love Something, Set It Free' Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. Blast From The Past

Hello! Me again!

Disclaimer-I own nothing...not even Sexy Jesse...but I do ,sadly, own the characters I made up...

Summary-Susannah's past comes back to haunt her. Some old foes and some new ones too. Sequel to 'If You Love Something, Set It Free'.

----------------------------------------------------------

**"This is the fiftieth shop we've been to!" Mercy groaned as we walked into yet another store.**

**"Cee, I gotta agree with Mercy. Can you please pick out a dress?" We were picking out our dresses for the Spring Formal that was that Friday. Well, Mercy and I already had ours. Cee wasn't satisfied with any. "It's got to be perfect for-"**

**"-Adam." I finished for her. "I know. But I seriously don't think that Adam will stop loving you any less if he doesn't like you dress." She ignored me as she walked into the store. In less than an hour, she had over 50 dresses in her hand as she made her way too the dressing room. In less than a minute, she was down to 5.**

**"I cannot take this anymore!" Mercy stormed out of the dressing room. "Uh, Cee? We''l wait for you outside." I said as I followed Mercy out. We waited and waited, and she never did.**

**"So." Mercy said as we continued to wait. "I'm assuming Zorro will be your date?"**

**I sighed. "Yes. And do you have to keep calling him that?"**

**"It's better than Rico Sauve."**

**"Hey Paul." I said as he came to stand beside us with Kat beside him, holding her hand. "Picking out your dress?" She nodded.**

**"So, Susie. How have you been?"**

**"Good, surprisingly. You?" He smiled. "Never better. I never got a chance to tell you, but thanks, you know for what you did with David and everything." I heard Mercy groan beside me. She, like her brother, couldn't stand Paul.**

**As if noticing her for the first time, he said. "De Silva." She smiled, but not in a pleasant way. "Slater." He turned his attention back on me. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you on school Monday."**

**"Joy." Mercy said. He glared in her direction, than looked back to me. "Well, see ya around, Simon." **

**"Bye, Paul." He walked off, with Kat still holding his hand. I couldn't help but think about how cute they looked together.**

**"So, how do I look?" I turned around and saw Cee standing there with a long flowing purple gown on. She looked amazing.**

**"Cee." I said. "You look gorgeous. And if you don't buy that, I will kill you." She smiled. "You really think so?" I nodded. "Of course, and Adam will think so too." Her snow-white cheeks turned pink when I said that.**

**"Okay, I'll get it."**

**"Alleluia!" Mercy said as Cee went up to pay for it.**

**"So, Mercy." I said as we sat in the food court later that day. "Who are you going with?" She sighed. "I guess, no one."**

**"Come on! You're pretty. Someone will ask you." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Mama says I look like Jesse."**

**I stared at her for a long time before saying. "And your point is-"**

**"Suze!" I laughed. "Mercy, I'm kidding! You only remind me of Jesse sometimes. Other than that, I think you look like your mom."**

**"Oh, gee. Catherine Zeta Jones. Hooray!"**

**"That's not such a bad thing,_ miel._" She smiled disgustedly at the person behind me.**

**"Hey, _querida_." He kissed my cheek.**

**"Oh. don't make me sick!" Adam said as he walked and stood beside Jesse.**

**"Oh, great!" Mercy said as she looked at me and Cee. "Both of your boyfriend's are here. So now, I'm like a-" She turned and counted all of us. "-5th wheel!"**

**"Did you figure that out all by yourself, Mercedes?" Jesse said as he ruffled her hair. She said something under her breath that was in Spanish. I couldn't understand her, but Jesse obviously could since he shot her a very disapproving look. She just smiled at him innocently. They just stared at each other for a while. Then Cee said, "So, who's up for a movie?"**

**We walked toward the movie theater, I was laughing at something Jesse said to me, so I didn't notice that there was someone in front of me.**

**"Oh, I am so sor-"**

**_It's not everday you see a Greek god._**

**"Susie?"**

**"Tad?" **

**"_Nobre di dios_." Jesse said under his breath. Mercy was staring at Tad with her mouth wide open.**

**"Um, hi. I thought you were in-"**

**"San Fransico?" He finished for me. "Oh, I was. But I'm on Spring Break, and I thought I'd come look you up so we could ,you-know, pick up where we left off." I looked over at Jesse who looked murderous.**

**Had Tad said something like that to me a year ago, well, that would have been different. Now, it was just sexual-harassment.**

**"Um, Tad. About that. I have a boyfriend." His face fell. "Oh."**

**"Tad I'm really sorry."**

**"Yeah, she's really sorry." Jesse said. Then whispered in my ear. "Let's go."**

**Tad looked at Jesse. "This him."**

**"This him who him?" I caught on to his meaning. "My boyfriend?" Tad nodded, looking at me like I was insane. "Yes."**

**He stood next to Jesse. Really. As hot as Tad is, there was no comparisson. Jesse was hottest, hands down.**

**Tad looked back at me. Jesse stuck his tongue out at him when he turned his back. I glared at Jesse. I was suppossed to be the immature one. Then I looked over at Mercy who was still staring at Tad.**

**"Um, Tad. There's someone I'd like you too meet." I pulled Mercy over beside me. "Tad this is Mercy. Mercy, Tad." **

**He looked at her, and obviously liked what he saw. "Hi, Tad Beaumont." Mercy opened her mouth to say someting, but was incapable of speach, until I elbowed her. "Mercedes de Silva." They stared at each other for a minute, then I said. "We were actaully going to see a movie, so, if you want to come."**

**"Love to." Was his reply.**

**We continued walking. Jesse leaned down and whispered. "So you give him, the son of a man who thinks he is a vampire and the nephew of a serial killer, my sister?" I didn't answer.**

**"Better her than me." I offered hopefully.**

**He said something n Spanish, than in English he said, "Got that right." I laughed.**

** So we finally made it to the movie theater and was at the concession stand. That's when I saw it. Or rather _her_.**

**"Susannah, what do you want to drink?" I didn't answer him. "Susannah?" He looked down at me. "Queirda, what-" But then he saw her too. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't be her. I exorcised her!**

**"Susannah, is that-" I nodded and then he said, "How?" I shook my head. I had no idea how. But I did feel like a hundred needles were poking me when she turned and smiled at me. **

**See, standing there, in all her ghostly glory was Heather.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

There's my first chapter! It'll get better, I promise! You know what I want you to do! So go do it!


	2. The Man in Black

**Yep. Heather Chambers. The girl who blew her brains out because her boyfriend broke up with her. The girl who blew her brains out in front of his mom on Christmas Eve. The girl who tried to kill me with Junippera Serra's head. The girl that was suppossed to be gone because I exorcised her. That Heather.**

**I looked over at Jesse who looked about as confused as I felt. I looked back over at her, and with a wink to me, she was gone.**

**Then, my head started pounding, and the room felt like it was spinning. "Susannah!" I felt Jesse's arm go around me when my legs gave out. And then I fainted.**

_**I was in the graveyard at the Mission. Heather was looking at me with this gleam in her eyes. She smiled when I came closer to her.**_

**_"Nice to see you, Susie."_**

**_"Suze." I corrected her. My voice was shaking harder than it ever has before. I was holding a piece of paper in my hand. "Where is he?" She laughed. "Where he should be."_**

**_I looked over her shoulder, and there was a man all in black standing behind her. "You're lying." Her smile got wider. "Oh am I, Susie? Am I really?" And that's when I saw it. In the shadows behind her, I could see a hand laying beside her foot. I walked closer, my heart pounding against my chest. And then I saw the body that hand was connected to._**

**_"NO!" I screamed and fell to the floor. "Jesse!" I could hear Heather's laughter ringing through my ears._**

**"Susannah! Querida, wake up!" I woke up with a jolt. I was in Jesse's apartment. Breathing heavily, I looked up at Jesse. "Jesse!" I threw my arms around him. "Querida, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." I started crying. He pulled back a little to look down into my eyes. "Susannah, what did you see?" I told him. He understood the first time too. Usually I have to repeat it again because I talk to fast, but he understood it. I guess he did, because he didn't go into a laughing fit like he usually does.**

**"We have to go tell Father Dominic." I nodded, and soon, I found me and Jesse knocking on the rectory door.**

**The door opened, and a very tired looking Father D opened the door. "Susannah? Jesse? what's wrong?"**

**"Father Dom, we need to talk to you." His eyes got wide when I said that. His eyes immediatly went down to my stomach.**

**"Oh Susannah!" He brought me into his arms. "Oh my dear! I should have know! I should have stopped it!" Then his gaze fell on Jesse. "HOW COULD YOU!" Jesse's jaw dropped and he looked at me, I shrugged.**

**"SHE IS ONLY A CHILD!" I stopped him before he could go any further.**

**"Father D! What are you talking about?" He looked at me and then to Jesse and then back again.**

**"Aren't you-" He looked as if he was becoming uncomfortable. "Aren't you pregnant?"**

**"WHAT?" I screamed, maybe alittle too loud. "No! Of course not!" It was impossible really. Dating a 19th century genlteman, father D had nothing to worry about.**

**"Oh, well that's good then." He said, obviously relieved. "So, what did you need?"**

**"Well." I said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing despite the look that was on Jesse's face. "Um, Heather's kinda...she was at the movie theater. And then I had this weird vision thing, and then I fainted."**

**"Heather?" I nodded. "Come in, and tell me everything."**

**I did. As we were talking, we saw someone run by his window. It was a man. Dressed all in black.**

**"Come on."**

**"Father D you can't be serious!"**

**"Yes, I'm very serious, Susannah. Here." He handed me a walkie-talkie. "You and Jesse go hide on top of my roof."**

**"Your WHAT?"**

**"My roof, Susannah. I will go hide at the breezway, and I will call you and Jesse when I see something. You do the same if you see something."**

**"This is insane."**

**So we waited. ON THE RECTORY ROOF! IN 40 DEGREE WEATHER. _ON THE ROOF_!**

**I sighed and slumped down near the edge, looking over at the courtyard. Also trying to avoid looking at that statue of Father Serra. Jesse came and sat beside me. "This is stupid." I said under my breath. Jesse laughed and put his arm around me, bringing me close to him. I rested my head on his chest. This reminded me when he was a ghost, and I visited him here.**

**Then the walkie-talkie came on. "Susannah! Jesse!-I" And then it went dead. Jesse and I were silent, and then we heard someone walking up behind us. We turned to see who it was. The man all in black.**

**Jesse pushed me behind him, which if you think about it, is kind of stupid. Considering we were near the EDGE of the ROOF. I almost lost my balance, but grabbed Jesse just in time.**

**"Who are you?" Jesse asked. The man laughed. He sounded so familiar.**

**"You know." He took a step forward. "I know all about you." Okay, this was getting a little creepy. What was he a stalker? I already had Jesse, I don't need a stalker too. The man laughed again. Then he he raised his hands in our direction. And we went flying off the roof. Seriously. Flying. Not pushed off like when Diego pushed me off my roof. But literally flying. Like Peter Pan.**

**Jesse landed on his side, and apparently didn't break anything, but me, well I wasn't so lucky. My left arm broke my fall. The fall that was accompanied by a loud crack.**

**"Susannah, are you ok-Nobre di dios." He put his arm around me and lifted me up.**

**"Ow ow! Jesse!"**

**"Sorry sorry."**

**"Be honest. I'll never be able to move it again, will I?" He laughed. "Querida, it's just broken, here." So then, Dr. Jesse wrapped it up in his jacket, to where it was like a sling.**

**"Thanks." I said, holding on to Jesse's arm. "Who was that exactly?"**

** He sighed. "No idea." And then, we both remembered. "Father Dom!" We both said, and took off to the breezeway. When we got there, we walked slowly in, afraid of what we were going to find.**

**"Father Dom?" Jesse took my hand, the one that wasn't broken, as we walked farther. "Father D-"**

**He appeared out of nowhere, the guy in black, I mean, not Father Dom.**

**"Who are you?" He laughed and took off his hood.**

**And it was none other than Marcus Beaumont.**

**What was this? A Mediator Reunion?**


	3. Here we go

**Jesse looked over at me, I shrugged and shook my head. This was getting a little to creepy.**

**"Where's Father Dom?" I finally managed to squeak out. He smiled, an evil smiled I might add, and shook his head as he took a step toward me. Jesse grabbed my arm.**

**"Miss Simon, you have cheated death for too long." He lunged at us. Jesse wasted no time. He kept his hold on my arm, and ran, pulling me along with him.**

**"You can't run from me." I laughed when we eventually stopped at the fountain and turned back to see that he wasn't following us. "Idiot."**

**"Oh, am I now?" I looked up at Jesse who was looking at someone behind me. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Jesse nodded.****"Your time has ran out." Marcus****said in that same bone-chilling voice. He pushed me into Jesse, which resulted in us both falling down. He laughed this sinister laugh as he came closer, and started mumbling something in another language. One look at Jesse told me that it wasn't Spanish. Light surrounded us as he continued to speak, and then without warning, something came crashing onto his head, and he fell, unconscious. Jesse and I both looked down at him, then back up. We were surprised to see a bloody Father D standing above him, with the a broken bottle in his hand. Jesse pulled me up, and I stared at Father D, confused.**

**"Um, I'm almost afraind to ask." He nodded. "Are you okay, Father D?" He nodded again, and sat down on the bench beside the fountain. Blood was pouring out of a cut on his forehead. He sighed nad looked at Jesse.**

**"Jesse, take Susannah home."**

**"But Father-"**

**"No buts, Susannah. I'm going to call the police, I have some things to think about. And you need to be getting home."**

**I went with Jesse, reluctantly. All the way home, I was trying to think of an excuse for my broken arm. Jesse sighed and said, like he had read my mind, "You're going to have to tell them the truth someday." His dark eyes focused on the road ahead of him.**

**"Oh, I'm sure they'll take that well." He pulled into my driveway, and turned his gaze on me. "Susannah."**

**"Jesse. What do you want me to do? Go up to my mom and tell her 'I see dead people'? That'll get me a one-way ticket to the loony bin!"**

**He rolled his eyes. A habit, I knew, he had picked up from me.**

**"And plus I don't think my mom would sit to well with the fact that my 150 year-old boyfriend was living in my bedroom."**

**He smiled. "Fine, don't."**

**"Fine, I won't." He leaned over an kissed me. We sat in my driveway, kissing for what seemed for only a minute, before his hand had me in an uncomfortable position.**

**"OW!"**

**"Susannah! I'm sorry!" I rubbed my broken arm. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"**

**"Let me walk you up."**

**"No. Then they'll think, not only that I'm insane and completly mental, but that my boyfriend is abusive."**

**He rolled his eyes again, and stared out the window. "I'm fine. I'll think of something. I always do."**

**"I know." He kissed me again. "Are you sure you don't want me to-"**

**"No. 'Night Jess." I said as I undid my seatbelt.**

**"Goodnight querida. I love you."**

**I felt my face flush. "Love you too." I walked up to the tree that I was going to climb to get back into my window that I had left open. That's when I realized I couldn't. I stared at that tree for a long time, like if I stared at it long enough, an elevator would appear out of nowhere. I fnally regained my sanity, and turned to see Jesse still in my driveway, looking at me with a very amused look on his face.**

**"Oh shut up!" I said when he started laughing. Then I went to my door. That's when I realized I didn't bring my keys, because I was going to climb back through my window that I couldn't climb anymore because of my arm. So, I had no choice but to knock on the door. At 11 pm. On a school night.**

**And I couldn't do that! "Come on, Susannah!" Jesse as if, once again, he had read my mind. I got back into his car. He stared laughing.**

**I hit his arm. "It's not funny."**

**He nodded. "Yes it is." I groaned as he continued laughing.**

**"So now, the great mediator herself, Susannah Simon, has lost her touch." He said as we walked through his apartment door.**

**"Jesse! Shut up! It is not that funny!" That only made him laugh harder. "Hector de Silva!" That made him shut up. "What, Susie?" I narrowed my eyes. "Cadaver breath!" He gasped. "Take that back." I smiled. "Make me." Then, he started tickling me. "Jesse! Stop! okay! I take it back! WACTH OUT FOR MY ARM!" We fell back onto his couch.**

**"Gosh. What the heck,Jesse?" Mercy said as she walked into the room. I had forgotten that she had moved in with him. Apparently, she and Josephina got into some kind of argument. I didn't know everything, but it was apparently, according to Jesse, not very pretty.**

**"What are you two doing exactly?" Mercy said, when that same accusing tone that Jesse used on me when he thought I was lying. Which, come to think of it, is most of the time.**

**"Nothing." We both said as we got up. She looked skeptical.**

**"_Calidad,_ Simon!" She said when she saw my arm. "What did you do?"**

**So I told her. Everything. From the whole Red thing, to Tad, to what had just happened at the Mission.**

**"She bought it?" Kat said the next day. We were sitting in the mall's food court.**

** I sighed and took my seat beside her.**

**"Yeah. Jesse's a very good liar. My bad habits have rubbed off on him."**

**"I can't believe she bought it." She said, as she was trying to finish an article for the school newspaper.**

**"He has my mom eating out of his hands. It's sad really. She believe anything he says."**

**"Ladies." Paul said as he sat on the other side of Kat and kissed her cheek. He noticed mt cast. "What did you do this time, Simon?"**

**"Long story. Don't want to relive it." Then I remembered. "Hey, you seen Father Dom today?"**

**Paul shook his head. "No, why?"**

**"No reason."**

**"Liar. Who's the ghost?"**

**"No one."**

**"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with another ghost! Does Jesse know?"**

**"Paul, shut up! No. It's a girl ghost!"**

**"That's even****worse Suze!Ew!"**

**"Paul! Get a life!" He smirked. "So, where is lover boy?"**

**I rolled my eyes. Paul smirked again. Gosh, he was so infuriating! I glanced down at my cast and looked at all the signatures.**

**_Te amo, mi querida._ I smiled. **

**"Suze! Susannah!" I looked back up at Kat who was looking over my shoulder. "Who's he?" I turned to look and saw Tad Beaumont and Mercy sitting at a table a few feet away from us. He leaned over and kissed her.**

**"Oh." I mumbled. "Jesse is so gonna kill me."**

**"Not if I kill him first." Said a bone-chilling voice.**

**Here we go.**

**Again.**


	4. Fires and Phone Calls

Okay, this is going to jump around from person to person...more than likely only Suze and Jesse. I wrote this in Spanish today...so it will probably stink...oh well.

--------------------------------------

"Mercedes, have you seen Susannah?" She looked up at me from her bed that she had all her homework spread out on.

"No. But I talked to her earlier. She said she was going to the mall with Kat and Slater." I still cringed whenever I heard that name. She laughed.

"What?" She smiled and shook her head. "What?" I said again. She sighed. "You're too clingy, Zorro."

"Am not."

"Are too. What do you think you are? Her Guardian Angel?"

"Not anymore." I said automatically, thinking of all those times that I had saved Susannah when I was a ghost. Mercedes looked up at me with a confused expression on her face. She didn't know the whole story. Not enough. And I wanted to keep it like that.

"Well, whatever you say, De Silva." She said as she looked back down at her French homework.

"I am not clingy." I muttered as I shut her door and walked back into the living room, and slumped down on the couch.. I looked over at the clock. 5:30. Wow. Almost a whole day, and I hadn't had to go get Susannah out of some dangerous situation that she always seemed to get herself into. Something had to be wrong.

Gosh, maybe Mercedes is right. I am too clingy.

I eventually went to sleep, but woke up when I heard footsteps. "Where are you going?" Mercedes looked at me. "Um, no where."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"How do you know?"

"Because, being around someone like Susannah all the time, it very easy to tell when someone is lying." She sighed. "Fine. Tad called and he wanted me to meet him at the mall." I groaned. She rolled her eyes. "Jesse just because you don't like him, doesn't mean-"

"Well excuse me if I think it's weird that my little sister is going out with my girlfriend's ex boyfriend!" She laughed. "I'll be back later." I nodded and slupmed back down on the couch. 7:00. Still no Susannah calling me to come help her. Something had to be wrong.

_-------_

**Okay, that was SO uncalled for. I tried to sit up, but was stuck under the nimerous things that Marcus had thrown at me.**

**"Suze!" I heard Paul scream, but it was too late. Marcus had thrown yet another thing at me. Gosh, I already had a broken arm! Now, I was really going to look bad for the dance!**

**"Like I've said, Miss Simon. You have cheated death for too long."**

**"Why are you doing this?" I managed to squeak. He laughed. "You ruin my life, I ruin yours." Man, that line gets old very fast. Actually, this whole trying to kill me for something I just happened to get in the middle of gets old fast too. I thought Jesse like, killed him or something. What did he do?**

_"In my day it was called a bedevilment...your intervention had a rallying effect on Mrs. Fiske and the other three lives Marcus Beaumont took. They have banded together and will not rest untill he has been punished for his crimes... he will be a broken man."_

**Okay. Whatever. Jesse's like Yoda. He's cute and all, but you don't understand a word he says.**

**I guess it was kinda stupid that I thought he was dead. I mean, he wasn't glowing and people could obviously see him since they were running.**

**And obvioulsy Mrs. Fiske didn't so a very good job. Omigosh! What did he do to her? Well, I guess it wasn't like he could kill her...again. That would suck.**

**Ow! What the?**

**"Miss Simon! Are you listening to me?" Oh, Marcus. I forgot he was here.**

**"Yeah...um no."**

**"Wrong answer!" Something else came crashing down on me. Oh my freakin GOSH! Would someone stop running and screaming and call the cops? **

**Nope. Guess not.**

**He smiled as he came closer to me. "I'm so sorry, Miss Simon."**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Yeah. You're right." He hit me.**

**And then, I was out.**

**-----**

"And in other news..." The news reporter said. I wasn't really listening. I was petting Spike and trying to read a book I had to read for school.

"-at Carmel City Mall." Wait, what? I looked back up at the screen and saw hundreds of people trying to run out of the mall. Wasn't that where Mercedes and Susannah were? I turned the volume up.

"Witnesses's descriptions have led us to believe that he's Marcus Beaumont. Marcus was suspected in the murder of Abagail Fiske who was killed a few years ago. He disappeared about a year ago, but-"

My heart fell. I was almost too scared to listen to the rest, but I knew I had to.

"He's believed to have a hostage still inside with him." That did it. I ran out of my door and sped all the way to the mall.

I searched through the crown of people. And then I saw Mercedes.

'Mecedes!" She ran up and hugged me when she saw me. I looked up from her and saw Paul, Kat and Tad.

"Where's Susannah?" No one spoke. Then Paul said. "Jesse, she's-" He looked back over at the mall. I glanced back over at Tad. He couldn't meet my gaze. He knew. He had to. I continued walking with Mercedes closely at my heels. I saw Mrs Ackerman sitting in one of the ambulances. Mr Ackerman was talking to one of the police officers.

I looked nervously back at the mall. I couldn't help her this time.

"Get back!" I heard one of the officers scream. Someone pulled me back. I fell to the ground. I heard and explosion. I looked back up and saw that half of the mall on fire. The smae part of the mall Susannah was in.

-----

**"Oh, my head." I felt heat as I sat back up. I looked up at Marcus. "You are one twisted fruitloop."**

**He smiled. "I try." He grabbed my arm. "Come on." I let him pull me along, I didn't even fight him off. I was just way to confused. "Wait. Why did you start a fire if you are not leaving me here to die but are actually, in a twisted kinda way, saving me?"**

**He laughed. "saving you? No. I started the fire as a distraction." Crud. But he had one little flaw.**

**"What are they going to think when they don'f find my body?" He stopped and nodded to something behind me. I gasped when I saw it.**

**"Who is that?"**

**"No one important. But by the time they get in here, that body will be all burnt up. They'll think it's you." Okay, he is seriously twisted. And then I thought of something else. **

**"What about Heather?"**

**"The ghost girl?" I nodded. "I needed help finding you and knowing your weaknesses. Know that I know, I don't need her."**

**"What did you do to her?" Not like I cared. **

**"Miss Simon. enough with the questions." He tugged me harder. That's when I realized. He was kidnapping me!**

**"No." I pulled away from him. "Miss Simon.Now."**

**"No."**

**"Look, I don't want to kill you now and have to drag you out, but believe me, I will. So move."**

**"I said no."**

**"That's it. I have had enough of you." He pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me. He pulled the trigger. And then, I was being pulled to the ground.**

**"Susannah? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes. I was lying in a hospital room. "Good you're awake. Thought we lost you again there, Suze."**

**"You know I'm hard to kill, Lucy." She smiled. It's kind of sad when you know the nurses and doctors so well.**

**"You sure do get get in to trouble alot, don't you?" I nodded and laid back on my pillow.**

**"You feel like having a visitor?"**

**"Depends on who it is." Thinking of Tad.**

**"I don't think you'll mind." When she said that, I knew who she was talking about.**

**-------**

"You couldn't even keep out of trouble for a day." I said as I walked into her hospital room. She rolled her eyes. "Not my fault, Jesse." I leaned down and kissed her. "No. It's not, querida." She blushed like she always does when I call her that. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

"How did they get me out?" She asked as she rested her head against my chest.

"They figured it out when they went in and couldn't find you." She looked up at me when I said that. "but he put someone else's body in there so they would think it was me."

"It didn't have enough time to burn. So the ykept walking and heard your voice. Never thought I would actually say that I am so happy you never shut up." She smiled and laid her head back on my chest.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Susannah." I was about to kiss her, when the phone rang. She groaned and raised up from me to answer it.

"Don't you know that I was about to ki-" She trailed off. "Oh." She said quietly. She stared down at the floor. "Where are you?"

"Querida-" I started, but she raised up her hand to silence me.

"Why can't you?" Her emerald eyes were filling up with tears. She hated crying. I knew it had to be something very bad to make her cry. "Of course I will. Okay. Bye." She hung the phone up and continued to stare at the floor.

"Susannah?" She started crying harder. "Querida. Who was that?"

"Jesse." She said as she turned to face me. "That' was Father Dom."


	5. The Dance part one

Noo! I deleted half of my chapter! That wasn't where the chapter was supposed to leave off! Ugh! It'll be long, and Mimi, you'll hopefully) figure out the answer to your question! Notice I said HOPEFULLY!

Oh yeah and one more thing Mimi, Jesse is SO mine! (Don't cha wish that you were Jesse's girl?)

Enjoy the rest of the chapter!

--------

**It was finally the day I got out from the hospital. I hadn't told Jesse the truth. I just told him Father D. wanted to see me. To make sure I was okay. I said I was crying because I was so happy to hear from him. Jesse didn't question me for once. That night, I said I was going over to see Mercy. My parents, like always, believed me. So, I got into my car, and drove. Not in the direction of Jesse's house. No. In the direction that Father Dom had told me to go. Well, he didnt want me to go by myself, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. But I guess it could hurt me. I held the piece of paper that I had written the directions on in my hand. I finally got there. It was dark and foggy. Almost like the Shadowland.**

**"Father D?" I continued walking. "Father Dominic?"**

**"Nice to see you, Susie." My heart stopped beating.**

**"Heather." I said. My voice shaking. I was still clutching that piece of paper in my hands. That's when I realized. And when it hit me, it hit me hard.**

**"Where is he?" She smiled when I asked that. "Where he should be." Was her reply. I was afraid to look behind her. I knew what I would see. But somehow, my eyes found thier way over there, although I firmly warned them not to. I saw it. And what _it_ was connected to.**

**"No!" I cried. "Jesse!" Heather's laughter was ringing in my ears as I ran. I ran and ran for what seemed like miles until I finally reached my car. Then I felt someone's arms go around me.**

**"Get away from me!" I started kicking and punching. Anything to get away.**

**"Stop." He said. "Susannah! Stop!"**

**I looked up and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back into mine. I started crying and his arms went around me. I went down to the ground, and he went with me, holding me in his arms.**

**"We need to get her out of here." I looked up to see who Jesse was talking to. Paul, Kat and Mercy were standing in front of us. Paul nodded, but then said, "Jesse, what about-"**

**"We'll deal with that later." Jesse said, looking down at me. "Come on, querida." He took my hand and lead me to his car. To Paul he said, "We'll meet back up at the Mission."**

**I was quiet the whole way there. When Jesse pulled up, he lead me to the fountain. I sat down on the bench, still silent.**

**"Querida, what did you see?"**

----

I hated seeing her like this. She looked up at me, her emerald eyes filling up with more tears than I had ever seen her cry.

"Jesse. You were-" She broke off into sobs. I took her into my arms again. "Querida, what was it?"

"Your body."

I looked down at her. "My what?"

"Your body. Oh Jesse." She buried her head in my shirt. My body? How could that be?

"How did you find me?" She looked up at me after a few minutes. Her cheeks were tear stained.

"Your mother called and wanted to talk to you." I saw her make that very familiar face, then she asked, "What, um, did you say exactly?"

I laughed. "I told her that you and Mercedes fell asleep while you were watching a movie and that I would have you call her back." She sighed out of relief. "And I know that you tell Mercedes everything, so she knew where you were."

"I'm rubbing off on you."

I smiled. "Maybe a little too much." She smiled, but it quickly faded. "Susannah. It wasn't me. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"I just don't want to lose you, Jesse." Again.

At that time, Paul, Katherine and Mercedes drove up in Susannah's car. They walked over the where we were.

"Gosh, it's freezing." Katherine said as she walked over to us.

"Why wasn't Father Dom where he told me to meet him?" I looked back down at her, then threw a nervous look at Paul. He stared back at for a minute before saying, "Uh, Suze. He's-"

"Right here." We all turned to look at him. Paul and I knew what we were going to be seeing, but Susannah, well, we both knew what was going to happen when she saw him, and we were both prepared.

She did exactly what we thought she would do. She screamed and fainted. I had already had my arm behind her, so she wouldn't fall. Father Dominic shook his ghostly head and motioned for us to follow him.

"What are we looking at?" Katherine said to Paul. I'd fortgotten that she couldn't see ghosts. He sighed and took her hand. "I'll explain on the way."

I took Susannah into my arms and followed them.

**"Gosh, what the heck?" I said as I lifted my head up. I saw that I was at the rectory. How did I get here? Then I saw something over in the corner. "OMIGOSH!" I screamed as I jumped into Jesse's arms. It was the same body that was at the mall. It wasn't burnt enough for someone to have died, so, what happened? I saw who it was as I walked closer.**

**Father Dom. I fell back against Jesse. "Susannah." I turned to look at father Dom's ghost. I felt tears in my eyes.**

**"Who are we looking at?" Kat whispered to Paul. He told her to 'shh' and looked back over at us.**

**"Dear." He said as he came closer to me. His grayish-blue eyes brighter than ever. I cried.**

**"Susannah." He said as he put his arms around me. "Father Dom!" I cried.**

**"Sweetheart, I'm not dead." I looked up at him. **

**"Yes you are! I'm sitting here looking at your ghost and dead body."**

**"I merely seperated from my body so that Marcus would think that he killed me." I stared at him with a blank expression. He sighed, "Susannah, Marcus woke up shortly after you and Jesse left the other night. Before I could call the police. He tried to kill me, but before he could, I seperated from my body, so he would think that he already killed me." I continued to stare at him.**

**"Honestly, Susannah. Mr Slater never told you you could do this? You should really be paying more attention in those Mediator lessons." I guess Father Dom read from my expression that he had said the wrong thing. "Those lessons that you no longer take." He said , trying to cover it up. but it was too late.**

**"Lessons? Susannah! I thought you said you quit!" I turned to look at Jesse. His face was redder than ever. I smiled, but he still looked at me with a murderous glare. Well, not at me. More like at Paul, who I noticed had moved closer to the door and had both hands over his nose.**

**"Um, Father D." I said, trying to restrain Jesse. "So what you're saying is-"**

**"I'm not dead. Well, yet. I hope not." He said as he walked over to his body. "I may have been disconnected from my body for too long." I felt tears spring back into my eyes. "What do you mean Father D?"**

**"Susannah, I-I- I might die." My heart fell. "Well, here goes." He said as he laid one hand on his body. He was immediatley sucked in.**

**"Father D?"**

**----------**

**"Susie! Come on! Jesse's been down here for thirty minutes!" My mom screamed. I was proud of myself as I looked in the mirror. My curly hair was frizz-free and straight and my green eyes were standing out more than usual since I was wearing a gorgeous emerald-colored gown. I looked pretty darn good of I do say so myself.**

**"Susannah Simon! NOW!" **

**"I'm coming!" I said as I hurried down the stairs. I grabbed Jesse's arm. "Bye mom, bye Andy."**

**"Not so fast young lady." She said., holding a camera. "Mom, no! We're already late! We have to -"**

**"Smile!" I did. Not a very pretty one, but I did. "Okay. Bye mom!" I said as I ran out the door before she could take another picture of me, or Andy lecture Jesse on what he can and can't do.**

**"Bye sweetheart! Have fun!"**

**"We will!"**

**"Have her home by midnight, young man!" I heard Andy yell.**

**"I will, sir." Jesse said as he closed my door. He laughed as het got into the car. "Shut up. It's not funny."**

**"Yes it is."**

**"No it's not." He smiled. "Oh, Jess! Just go!" He laughed again as he drove out of the driveway.**

**--**

**"Kat!" I yelled. Trying to catch up to her and Paul before they walked into the Mission, which was hard in like three-inch heels. "You look so pretty!" She said when I caught up to her. I smiled. "You do too!" She really did. She was in a strapless baby-blue dress that was so gorgeous and perfect that I hated her right then. But whatever.**

**"Hey guys." Cee said as she came up behind us. "Hey Cee Cee." She was wearing that dress that Mercy and I made her buy. Adam look as if he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "See aren't you glad you bought it?" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded.**

**"Where's your sister?" Kat asked Jesse. "Who cares." He mumbled. "Oh my gosh." We saw her. She was in this long red gown that looked like something Eva Longoria would wear. Don't you just hate how Latinos can look so gorgeous in red and you can't even pull it off? Maybe it's just me.**

**"Hey." She said as she walked up to us, Tad following closely behind her. Jesse rolled his eyes when he saw Tad and said to me, "Let's go, querida." And grabbed my arm and led me in. **

**"Hello." He said as we walked in. His blue eyes as bright as ever, but this time it wasn't because he was other-worldly, it was just because he was happy to be alive.**

**I hugged him. "How do you feel?" Father D smiled. "Better. Have a good time, children." We assured him that we would, and walked in. Kat motioned for me to follow her.**

**"Hey Jess, I'll be right back." I followed Kat into the ladies' room. She was smiling.**

**"What?" She looked over at me. "Nothing."**

**"Is it Paul?" She smiled again. "You two are so cute together." I said as I looked in the mirror, trying to smooth the back of my hair down.**

**"You think so?" I nodded and said, "I know so." She laughed. "What about you and Jesse?" I felt myself blush. She laughed harder. "Let's just go. We can't keep them waiting any longer." we both laughed as we walked out.**

**I couldn't help but notice the spot that I had last seen my dad as we walked back over to them. This dance was bringing back memories of when he moved on. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.**

**"Querida,are you okay?" I nodded, but in his usual way, Jesse read my mind. "It's you father isn't it?"**

**"Yeah." He smiled and kissed me. "He's still with you." I smiled when he said that.**

**"I know. Come on." I led Jesse to the dance floor and put my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed. Everything was perfect.**

**Well, it _was_ perfect. Until I noticed a very unwelcomed guest in the back corner.**

**And she was glowing.**

------

That was where my chapter was suppossed to leave off. Good thing I already had this typed out and just had to transfer it here! Anyway, read and review!


	6. Dance part 2 also Jesse in swim trunks

Okay, this was bugging me last night, so I am going to write it. I'm going to try and update every day so I can get this finished quicker. Notice I said**_ try_**. I have the whole story basically planed so, I know how it's going to end. But there will be more chapters though. Okay, here is part Two!

--------

"Susannah, what is it?" She was looking over my shoulder. Her green eyes suddenly got very wide. "_Querida_?"

"Jesse. Look." I turned around to see Heather standing in the corner, looking for someone. When she saw us looking at her, she quickly dematerialized.

"What the heck was that all about?" I shook my head.

She sighed, "Oh well. Not going to let _them _ruin my night." She smiled as she laid her head back down on my shoulder. I put my arms back around her. She was quit for a while, before she said, "What happened to Marcus?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to let them ruin your night?" I said. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew she was rolling them. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They caught him. Right after they got you." She immediatly jumped apart from me.

"Maybe that's who she's looking for!" I stood there staring at her. "Maybe something was supposed to happen tonight and that's why she left when she saw him!" I smiled.

"Maybe they were planning an attack or something, but she can't do it without Marcus! Or maybe-"

"-Or maybe, " I interrupted her, "maybe you need to stop worrying about them so much, _querida_. Marcus is in jail where he belongs, and Heather can't do anything without him." She looked unconvinced. I sighed. "_Querida_, you worry too much." She looked over where Heather just was, and then back to me and smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right, cowboy."

I smiled back at her. "Always am, Susie." She laughed and put her head back on my shoulder.

Nothing was going to ruin this night.

**Except maybe the fact that I wasn't entirely convinced that Heather wasn't up to something. I mean for all I know, she could be getting Marcus out of jail right now. She made the head of Father Serra attack me, and I had no doubts in my mind that she couldn't spring a killer out of jail.**

**But Jesse didn't want me to worry. It worried him when I worried, so I had to pretend I wasn't. Worried, I mean.**

**Which was hard. I mean, I had already almost gotten blown up by the crazed out fruitloop, I didn't want that to happen again. Which, given how my week was going, it would. **

**So,after the song ended, Jesse and I went and got some punch.****"How's your night been, Susie-Q?" Paul was pouring Kat a glass. "Good, suprisingly. Yours?" He smiled. No smirking! Kat's really changed him. "Good." He looked over at Jesse, as if noticing him for the first time. "De Silva." He said with a nod, wrinkling his nose. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I must get back to my date." He started walking, but then stopped and turned back around to face me. "Hey, we're all going to the beach later. Want to come?"**

**"Sure, why not?" He smiled and walked back over to Kat. "Are you sure you're having a good time, _querida_?"**

**"Yes." I leaned up and kissed him. "I always do when I'm with you." He smiled, but didn't look entirely convinced. "Looks like they're having a good time." Jesse followed my gaze and saw Mercy and Tad making-out in the back corner. "Bring back memories?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's not funny,_querida_." I laughed. "Yeah it is. Come on." I said, walking to the courtyard.**

**"It's really not funny." I heard his voice behind me. I smiled and said, "Generally when people say goodnight they keep their tounges to themselves."**

**"You did not just say that." He said as I laughed. "Yes, I did." He spun me around and kissed me."Ah, being a little forward there, aren't we, Mr de Siva?" He smiled. "What does that even mean?" I smiled and he kissed me again.**

**We had obviously been out there kissing for a long time. "Hey, lovebirds!" I broke apart to see Cee motioning for us with one hand, holding her shoes in the other. "You coming?" Jesse took my hand and we followed.**

**"Hey, sweetie. Have fun last night?" I nodded, with a yawn, and took my seat at the dinner table. "This came in the mail yesturday for you." Mom handed me a letter.**

**_Hey girly! _**

**_Guess who's coming down for spring break? Yep, me! Don't worry, though. I won't spend the whole time with your step-brothers like you said I did last time. Even though you spent the whole week with a murderer, but whatever. And you have got to introduce me to this Jesse guy. Do you think he's, you know, the One? Well, I'll see you on Sunday!_**

**_xoxo-Gina_**

**I smiled. I couldn't wait for Gina to come down. Jesse on the other hand, well...he might not exactly like it. Like last time. But this time, I didn't have to worry about any flying bottles of green nail-polish. Unless, of course he threw one.**

**----**

**"Gina!" She smiled when she saw me. She looked to have grown even taller. Her hair was in it's usual boncy curls (unlike my frizzy ones) . "Hey, Simon!" **

**"So, when do I get to meet this Jesse dude?" She said later that day, as we tried to find a good spot to lay down our beach towels.**

**"He's meeting us here." I said as Adam and Cee Cee joined us. "So, do you think he's it?" I got her meaning and smiled. She pratically screamed. "Aw, Suze!"**

**"What are we screaming about?" I looked over and saw Mercy and Tad walking over to us. "Nothing. Um, Gina. This is Jesse's little sister Mercy and her boyfriend Tad. Guys this is my bestfriend from New York, Gina."**

**Mercy smiled. "Nice to meet you." Gina leaned down and whispered in my ear. "He's Spanish?" I nodded. Then she said, "I hate you so much." After Mercy and Tad had gone off somewhere(I didn't praticularly care where) and Cee and Adam had gone to get drinks, it was only me and Gina left, and Gina was growing impatient. "I want to meet him!"**

**"He'll be here. He's has to finish his Medical exams first."**

**"He's in medschool?" I nodded. "Where did you meet this guy?"**

**"Oh, um-" Thank goodness Jesse walked up at that time. "Hey _querida_." He kissed me. "Sorry it took so long." I looked over at Gina and found myself struggling to keep a straight face. Her eyes were glued and her jaw was dropped down to the sand. Maybe it was because Jesse was in nothing but swim trunks...after I realized that, I too, stared. Oh, those abs...**

**"_Querida_? Susannah!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face, and brought me out of the trance I was in. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"**

**"What friend?" I asked, forgetting Gina was there. "Oh! Um, Gina this is my boyfriend Jesse."**

**He smiled. "How do you do?" She was still in a trance. "Better since you got here." I laughed. He raised his eyebrow with the scar in it, and leaned back on the beach towel. "Great, now there's two of them." He muttered.**

**"Two of who?" I said, then I realized what he meant and hit his arm. "Hey!" I turned my attention back on Gina. "So, have you met any cute guys?" I heard Jesse make a snorting sound behind me. I turned around and glared at him, but he just looked at me innocently.**

**"Well, there was this one guy at the airport." She said, finally coming out of her trance. "He actually lived here. He said he knew you." Jesse graoned beside me, ignoring him, I asked, "What was his name?"**

**"Um...I think it was...Bryce...something."**

**"Martinson?" I said, my voice shaking.**

**"Yeah, that was it! Bryce Martinson!"**

**Jesse choked on the Coke he was drinking, and looked at me, then to Gina he said, "Where was he going?"**

**Gina, who turned pink when she finally registered that Jesse was talking to her, said, "I don't know. All I know is that something really freaked him out."**

**I turned back to look at Jesse, who looked as confused as I felt.**

**Not something...more like _someone_.**

**_------------------------_**

Well there it is! Read and Review!

xoxo


	7. Heather

Hello! Okay, I'm posting my last two chapters tonight! I already have this story finished, and the first chapter of my next one that follows this one. You'll probably hat me, but it will end happy I promise! I really want this stroy to end, because it didn't come out like I wanted it to, and I wrote the first chapter of a new one. I am sooo sorry if this is a horrible ending!

-----------

"Bryce? Did he say why he left?" Gina shook her head. "No. Didn't you date him, Suze?"

"No." I said at the same time Susannah said. "Kind of." Susannah smiled at me. "So, how exactly did you two meet?"

"Um, well. I lived her for a while."

"I didn't see you the last time I was here. Suze said you have been dating for a year."

"Oh she did, did she?" I said smiling at Susannah, who had turned scarlet. "He was on vacation that week, for spring break." Then she leaned over and whispered to her, "I did not say a year!"

"Yes you did, Simon."

Her cheeks turned even more scarlet as she leaned back onto her beach towel. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Susannah asked, obviously recovered from what had just happened.

"You know."

"Oh, um. Yeah. He's one too."

"Really? What are the odds?"

"Yeah what are the odds?" Susannah said, with a nervous laugh. Then he phone began to ring to the tune of 'Jessie's Girl'

"Hello?" Her face fell. "Oh no. Okay, yeah. We'll be right over."

"Querida, what is it?"

"Gina. Go with Cee, okay? I have to go do something." Gina nodded, reluctantly, as Susannah walked off. I ran after her.

"Susannah! What is it?"

"Paul needs me to meet him." Um, let her go with Slater? Alone? Yeah, right. She must have read that in my expression. "Don't worry. He needs you too."

**Paul had never sound so scared before, but when Jesse and I got out of the car, I noticed, Paul had a right to be. The Mission's breezeway was completly down and part of the school was too.**

**"Paul, what happened?" I asked as he walked over to us. "That." I followed his gaze to see Heather performing some weird voodoo withcraft.**

**"What is she doing?"**

**"You didn't hear about Marcus?" I shook my head. "He killed himself this morning." I gasped. "Yeah. I'm guessing that he thought he would come back as a ghost, but for some reason he didn't."**

**"And you think that she's trying to bring him back?" He nodded. "We have to exocsise her before it's too late."**

**"Paul, I tried that once. It barely worked. And I obviously didn't do a good job of it! She came back!" He sighed. "We have to try again."**

**Quietly, all three of us walked over behind one of the graves. "How are we going to do this, exactly?" Jesse asked.**

**"Don't know, Rico. What do you say, Suze?" I didn't get a chance to reply, because at that time, the tombstone shot up in the air and fell down onto the ground and shattered into a million pieces.**

**"You did this!" She started throwing stuff at us. I couldn't see what, but I'm guessing that it was the fragments of the grave she just shattered. I could feel the pieces of it cutting into me.**

**"Heather! What are you talking about?" Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out am ear-piercing scream.**

**"YOU DID THIS!" She yelled as dirt and rocks flew into the air. "You killed him!" Something hit me hard. I could see more of the Mission collapse. She ran up to me and put her hands around my neck.**

**"Heather!" I choked. "No I didn't!"**

**Her grip got tighter, and I did the only thing I could think of. I shifted.**

**"Where are we?" She screamed.**

**"Where you should have been a long time ago."**

**She shot me a murderous glare. Then she continued walking down the hallway."What's behind these doors?" She asked, curiousity getting the best of her.**

**Then, I got an idea. "A place where you can start over fresh. A place where you never died."**

**"Really?" I nodded. Oh, I am so going to burn for eternity now. She opened the door, and with a burst of light, she was gone.**

**Wow. That was almost a little too easy. I shifted back, and found myself in Jesse's arms.**

**"Querida, is she?" I nodded. "Yeah."**

**"Susannah Simon!" I heard a voice scream. Uh oh.**

okay the next chapter is it! I really want to start a new one, so I am so sorry if this ends badly! My new picks up right after this one! So please read that one too! Thanks for reading this one!


	8. All That They Wanted

"**Flight to New York, now boarding." My heart fell. I picked up my carry-on and stood up.**

_"Susie, sweetie. This is for the best. You have gotten into to much trouble here." Tears were streaming down my mom's face as she said that. "Baby, I'm sorry." I couldn't even look her in the eye._

**"Bye sweetie." My mom hugged me. "I love you." I nodded, unable to answer her because I was crying too much. I hugged Andy and my step-brothers. I went over to Cee and hugged her and Adam.**

**"Bye Suze!" She was crying so hard. Paul came up and kissed me on my cheek. "Don't foget me, Susie-Q." I smiled. "I never could." I hugged Kat and then Mercy and Tad. **

**Then, came the hard part. "Jesse?" I motioned for him to follow me.**

---

"Sussannah, no!" She was crying so hard. "Jesse. I don't want to hold you back."

"You won't be, querida." She smiled sadly. "Yes I will."

"Now boarding." Came that voice again. I felt tears filling up in my own eyes.

"Jesse, I have to go." She leaned up and kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, querida. So so much."

"Don't forget me." I hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't be able to, Susannah."

"Suze, come on!" Gina was motioning for her to go. She started walking off. "Susannah!" She turned and I handed her the little box. "I love you."

"I always have Jesse. I always will." She kissed me again and walked off. I felt a piece of me walk off with her.

----

**My cheeks were stained with tears as I held that box tightly. I finally opened it up. Inside was a gorgeous golden locket. I opened it up and there was a picture of us from the Spring Formal inside. I felt a new wave of tears start flowing as I closed it again and saw what was written on the front.**

**_Te amo, mi queirda_**

**I don't know why Marcus had come back and teamed up with Heather. I may never know. All I know is that they ruined my life.**

**But then again, maybe that's all they wanted all along.**

**---------**

I'm sorry! but this new idea has been bothering me! So, I am posting the first chapter of the new story up tonight! Thanks for reading this one! it really did't end up like I anted it to, so that's why I ended it! So go read my new one!

xoxoxo


End file.
